The Secret of Jiro Mochizuki
by 3BFFs
Summary: Jiro is a girl instead of a boy. What will happen to her? Contains multiple pairings. Mainly JiroxJapan and JiroxRinsuke. Human names used.
1. Secrets and Love

**Author's Note**: I got this idea one day while writing another fan fic, and I thought "What if Jiro was born a girl instead of a boy?" So I got thinking and figured why not. Besides I'm sure other people wondered themselves what Jiro would be like if he were a girl too. So this little fan fic was born. Hope you enjoy. -Bff#3.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Hetalia. If I did then there would be an entire cross over series between the two.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the dirty glass of the bedroom window in the navy base in Aizawa, Japan. Inside said room was a young woman. She streatched as she got up and walked over to the mirror with a ribbon and dagger in her hands. She tied her long raven hair to the length she desired and chopped off the excess leaving the image of a young man staring back at her.

'Perfect, now they'll never expect a thing,' the woman thought as she let the ribbon slip to the cold floor. She turned, stuffed the dagger under her pillow, and knelt down to the floor to retireve something from under her bed. She pulled out a little box about six inches by six inches. It was pure black in color, and when she opened the box it was revealed to be lined with red velvet. She pulled out a picture of a little baby being held by a smiling young woman and who appeared to be next to her husband staring forward. The little baby was resting its head againts the woman's rather ample chest and wore a little red and black dress. It's mother wore a red and black dress as well, but reminded the girl of a dress she had seen in a story she was read once. The man was wearing a Japanese Imperial Navy uniform as he held his hand with the woman's. The girl smiled as a stray tear slipped down her now rosy cheeks.

'Mom, Dad, you don't have to worry about me. I'm doing fine and my secret has stayed a secret for five years now. I know countless women died from doing what I'm doing, but I know you'll both keep me safe,' the girl mused as she kissed the photo and put it gently back into the box. She then pulled out a binding shirt and bound it as tight as she could. She frowned when she noticed that it could only now bind her down to an A-cup. She sighed.

'Great, now I'll have to go to the tailor shop and get a new one. This is the third one this month. At this rate I'll be too busty for one to work or have to special order some. Either way is not fun.' She jumped as she heard her room mate Kiku Honda stir in his sleep. He rolled over on his side, and the girl blushed when she saw his handsome, slumbering face. She mentally cursed and threw on some clothes. She would just die of embarassment if Kiku saw her without any proper clothes on. Kiku's beautiful brown eyes fluttered open just as the girl finished buttoning up her uniform.

"Ohayo Jiro-kun. Did you sreep werr?" Kiku asked gently as he got slowly out of bed. The girl mentally cringed at the mention of the name Jiro. She wished that instead of Jiro Mochizuki Kiku knew her as Jira Mochizuki.

"Good morning Kiku. Yes I did sleep very well," Jira replied as she brushed her now short hair and in the male voice she practiced daily. She smiled as the man got dressed and wondered what day it was today.

"Oh, I nearry forgot, Happy Birthday Jiro-kun," Kiku said as he turned to face his comrade. Jira sighed and knew that she would always hate this day.

"Thank you Kiku, by the way I'm going out for a little bit so don't expect me to be home until late," Jira said softly as she turned to leave.

"I understand Jiro-kun. Terr your parents I said herro," Kikui replied as he brushed his hair. Jira smiled, gave a quick nod, and left the room to go see her tailor.

* * *

Jira arrived at a small tailor shop on the edge of town and casually strolled inside. She headed to the back where she knew her tailor would be waiting for her.

"Ah Jira-chan, back so soon? This is the third time this month young lady, and you know why you're always back here," a voice said as a female figure appeared from the shadows. The woman was about twenty-three with bright orange hair and wore a silky pink kimono.

"I guess its because I like the quality of your work Minami-san," Jira said switching back to her normal voice as she undressed for Minami to take her measurements. Minami whistled a bit as she wrote down Jira's measurements.

"You know Jira, if you keep squashing your chest like this it'll wind up becoming very busty. *Sigh* Your mother did the exact same thing and she became a D cup. Sweetie at the rate you're going you'll wind up a double D cup," Minami sighed as she tossed a new bra to Jira. She checked the size and grimaced at the letter 'D' staring back at her. She put it on and marveled at how it fit perfectly.

"Minami-san, do you think you could make my shirt a few sizes larger this time so I could wear it longer?" Jira asked as she looked at her reflection.

"Jira, Jira, Jira. If you keep this up you'll wind up getting killed. You know your mother wouldn't stand for this, so why not ditch the uniform for a day and actually be a girl for once. Besides it'll take a while to make a shirt that big for you," Minami replied as she took out some clothes and fabric. She tossed Jira a black kimono that had red sakura blossoms on it. Jira struggled to put it on. Minami sighed as she helped the girl three years her junior into the kimono properly. She then took out a few hair pins from her pocket and made Jira's hair look similar to her mother's the last festival Jira had been to with her parents. She felt warm tears swell up in her eyes as she stared at her reflection.

"Jira-chan, there's no need to cry now sweetie. You look so beautiful, your mother would be very proud to see what a lovely young woman, or I should say woman you became," Minami cooed as she let the taller girl cry on her slender shoulder.

"M-Minami-sssan, I-I wish I c-could be only J-Jira, b-b-but I made a promise I want to k-keep," Jira cried as she allowed her emotions to run wild for once in her life.

"Don't worry Jira-chan, for today you'll be able to forget that promise for ay least a little while," Minami said as she rubbed circles into Jira's back. Jira rubbed her tear filled eyes and hugged herself as she suddenly became self-concious. Her blush was a deep shade of pink, her bloodshot eyes looked like crystals shimmering in pure sunlight, and her trembling form was slowly calming down to a shake that resembled one of a frightened bunny. Minami smiled as she looked at her friend.

'Oh Jira-chan, you'll find someone who will accept both sides of you soon enough,' Minami thought as she let Jira walk out the door.

* * *

Jira walked calmy through the graveyard with a bouquet of black and red roses in her hands. Her eyes were sad as she approached a tombstone. Inscribed in the tombstone was the last name Mochizuki and below it were the names Lin, Jun, Yuki, and Hajime. Jira knelt down and placed her roses in front of the grave. She got on her knees and said a prayer aloud. When she rose she brushed some moss off the top of the tombstone and laid a white lily on top of the gravemarker. She left the grave sparkling clean with chocolate scented incense and a lovely boquet of roses to please her dead family. As she left she noticed Kiku walking towards her.

"Excuse me miss, but do you happen to know where my friend Jiro went to?" Kiku asked as he stopped infront of Jira. Jira blushed heavily as Kiku stared at her. Her heartbeat sped up, her palms became sweaty, and her blush deepened to a crimson red color.

"W-well, I k-kinda know him, but y-you just missed him," Jira replied as she fidgeted under Kiku's gaze. Eventhough she was taller than Kiku she felt intimidated.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you miss, so don't worry about it. I'rr be fine," Kiku said as he turned to walk away. Jira felt guilt run its course to her heart. She reached out and pulled Kiku back to her side. Kiku looked up at her and blushed heavily.

"Kiku, I'm sorry I lied to you, but its actually me Jiro. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a woman, but I would be killed if anyone found out. Please understand that I only lied to fufil my promise," Jira cried as hot tears fell from her face. Kiku looked at Jira with a look of shock on his face, but this look quickly faded as he cradled Jira closely to him.

"Shh, Jiro-chan. It's okay, a promise between two peopre is very important so I forgive you. I wirr herp you honor your promise," Kiku replied as he smiled at his friend. Jira knew her secret was safe with Kiku, so her fears were at ease for now.

* * *

"Kiku, you can call me Jira when we're alone or out in public when I'm in girl's clothes so only use Jiro in the base or when I'm in boy's clothes," Jira said as she and Kiku walked back to the tailor shop. Kiku's and Jira's hands were laced together and both looked very happy. Kiku was happy to wait outside until Jira finished up her errand and Kiku was busy contemplating what to do with her for her birthday.

Jira opened the door and stepped out in her uniform and her hair was tied back. Kiku knew to switch back to calling her Jiro, but he really wanted her to be Jira all the time. Kiku knew his bosses would never allow women to enter the navy and Jira was already breaking the law by doing so, but Kiku would protect Jira until his last breath is drawn. Kiku and Jira walked side-by-side as they walked to the shopping district and after they reached the middle of the district Kiku covered Jira's eyes and led her to his favorite place.

"Where are you taking me Kiku?" Jira asked in her diguised voice as her eyes remained covered.

"Don't worry Jiro-kun, you'rr see soon enough," Kiku replied as he stopped in the park. He uncovered Jira's eyes and stood next to her as he watched Jira's face light up at the sight of her favorite flowers, roses. They bloomed in many colors and to Jira's delight she stood near the blood red roses that resembled the ones on her family's crest.

"Oh Kiku they're so beautiful. I can't believe such a place exists in Japan," Jira said excitedly as she spun in a circle. She stopped infront of Kiku and pulled him close. She closed her eyes and gave Kiku a soft kiss on the lips. She blushed when she realized her first kiss was given to the boy of her dreams. Kiku blushed as well, but did not pull away. He deepened the kiss and unbeknownst to the two a certain pair noticed their actions.

"Ve~ I didn't know Japan had a boyfriend," the Italian boy said as he watched the two through his closed eyes. He turned to face the German man behind him.

"Vell, I don't think zats a man Italy. I believe zats a young voman," the German stated stoicly as he watched the two makeout. Jira's hairtie came undone and the two wound up on the ground continuing their flurry of kisses.

"Ve~ Japan will get in trouble if she continues to be in the navy. I couldn't live with myself if I knew my best friend could get hurt and I could help him," Italy said panickly as he continued staring at the two. Japan and Jira didn't notice or if they did neither cared. The only thing that mattered was their new love for eachother.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I was really excited to write this because one can't have too many crossovers with Hetalia. Maybe now my stories will get some reviews, hint hint.-Bff#3


	2. The Change

**Author's Note**: Sup my readers. I decided to update today because I need a break from The Adventures of Chibi Jiro. I also need something to keep me from getting bored.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Hetalia. If I did then there would be an entire cross over series between the two.

* * *

Jira laid in a pool of her own blood and stared up to the sky as her vision blurred.

'I was a fool to believe I could protect Alice from those men when I'm a girl myself. Its a shame too, I would have loved to get to know her better. She is much prettier than I am so if I was lucky some of her beauty would have rubbed off on me,' Jira thought as the pain of her blood escaping her fragile body dulled her senses. She felt her head get held by a pair of delicate hands. Jira could barely see Alice holding her head up and could barely hear what Alice was saying.

"Al.. lice," Jira barely said as the pain made her voice weak. Jira couldn't hear what Alice said next, but she felt impelled to say her name again. "Ali..ce," Jira repeated with slightly more strength in her voice. She kept using her thrown voice, but it became harder to do so as time passed.

"Jiro, please forgive me for falling in love with you," Alice said as a thin trail of blood ran down her chin. That was the only thing Jira could hear before their lips met and the rusty blood entered Jira's mouth. Jira had to drink it to try and keep the foul taste from staying on her palate for too long. Suddenly Jira felt pain hit her like a ton of bricks. She saw flashes of light and images of the moon, flowing water, the ocean, and the setting sun, but nothing could stop the pain in her mouth as a pair of fangs grew in her mouth next to her canine teeth and her hair grew longer. She felt a tightness in her chest and felt much more sensitive as her own pained cries sounded foreign to her ears. She could smell the salty tears Alice was crying and could also smell her own blood that stopped oozing out of her wounds. the pain slightly subsided enough so Jira could look at Alice's worried face.

"Jiro?" Alice asked as she held Jira closer to her.

"Alice, I," Jira started before she felt another surge of pain.

"What is it?" Alice asked as she looked down at her new kin and noticed the pained expression on her face.

"It hurts.. so much," Jira cried in agony as she shuddered with pain. Alice smiled as a few more tears trickled down her face. Jira wrapped one of her arms around Alice's waist and looked into her elegant blue eyes before she fell into state of calm unconciousness, but before she did she whispered, "I'm sorry.. Kiku... I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay thats enough for now, but do wait to see a new fanfic about Jiro and his first days as a Black Blood. Don't forget to review to ask any questions.-Bff#3


	3. The Letter Sent

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late update bit things came up and this chapter had to be rewritten three times now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Hetalia. If I did then there would be an entire cross over series between the two.

* * *

Japan punched the wall of the conference room and huffed in anger. It radiated off him like heat from the sun. The other nations looked at him, but none of them had the courage to go over to him.

"Yo Japan! Whats bugging you?" America asked casually as he sat back in his chair. Japan glared angrily at him and breathed heavily.

"Its none of your concern. Just ret me be for now," Japan replied as angrily as he could manage. He turned and stormed out of the meeting room, leaving the other nations dumbfounded. Little Liechtenstein managed to sneak out without Switzerland noticing and scurried off in the direction the Asian nation stormed off in. She ran quickly so if Japan was going to do something drastic she could stop him. Liechtenstein stopped when she found Japan crying silently infront of a small river by the building.

"Mr. Japan. Is everything all right?" Liechtenstein asked calmly as she sat next to the sulking man. Japan turned to her and looked into her deep green eyes.

"Not rearry. You see the woman I rove gave me this retter saying how we can't be together anymore. The probrem is I just can't stop thinking about her," Japan replied as he dried his eyes. Liechtenstein scooted a bit closer and gave Japan a smile.

"You know, Big Bruder told me that if you tell someone your worries that you'll feel better. Maybe if you tell me vhy you can't stop thinking about her then you'll feel better," Liechtenstein cooed sweetly as she smoothed her skirt.

"Werr, its just when I see brack, red, or gray I cannot herp but think of her. Her soft and sirky brack hair, her gray eyes that could draw you in, and how her cheeks wourd turn red when she got embarrased or angry. The sweet smell of sakura brossoms and chocorate remind me of how nice she smerred each morning and how she wourd brighten my day by just being there," Japan said dreamily as he imagined Jira in a wedding dress, then her being pregnant and saying how happy she is being the mother of her second child now.

"Vell, maybe you could vrite her a letter saying how you feel," Liechtenstein said cheerfully as she listened to Japan saying his private thoughts aloud.

"That courd work, onry I don't know hot to get it to her," Japan replied sadly. Liechtenstein whistled and a great pheonix came to the two. Japan handed the great bird his note and Liechtenstein instructed it to find Jira Suki Mochizuki and give her that note no matter what. The fiery bird nodded and flew off with a mighty coo. Japan and Liechtenstein stood and Japan wondered if Jira would get his letter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There was no information about what Jiro's middle name is so I made two up. One for when he's a boy, Yuu, and one for when he's a girl, Suki. Hope you enjoy this late chapter-Bff#3


	4. Hong Kong Crusade

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late update bit things came up and this chapter had to be rewritten three times now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Hetalia. If I did then there would be an entire cross over series between the two.

* * *

Jira sighed as she looked out the window of her empty hotel room. She looked down at the blood covered streets and the survivors of today's surprize attack cart away the fallen soldiers. Jira looked down at her bloodstained outfit and decided that she should wash off some of the blood she had caked on her skin underneath her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, readying herself for the worst part of being a vampire warrior, bathing.

* * *

The next day Jira felt absolutely awful. Her stomach gurgled and bubbled leaving the woman who was nearly an Old Blood feeling very nauseous and on the verge of throwing up. She held her upset stomach and kept her mouth covered to try and stop herself from vomiting. She stood outside the mess hall and wanted to leave, even if she wasn't nauseous she didn't feel like eating because of one woman. Alice Eve. Her death sent Jira over the edge and she simply didn't have the energy nor drive to live anymore. Cain and Sei noticed this and decided that enough was enough, Jira needed to eat something. Cain grabbed Jira's wrist and started dragging her into the mess hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jira asked angrily in her disguised voice. It was much deeper than when she was a human, but it was better than nothing.

"You're eating something whether you like it or not Jiro. It's not healthy for you to skip meals like this," Cain chided as he dragged his comrade into the mess hall. Before they could even reach the line Jira vomited in front of her and felt her cheeks turn a dark shade of red. The men around her laughed and she yanked her wrist from Cain's grip. Jira ran from the mess hall and into her room. She slammed the door before she ran to the bathroom to cry in the bathtub.

* * *

"Cain we should really go and check on Jiro. He's been in his room for two hours and I fear that he'll try to commit suicide again," Sei said in a slightly worried tone. It had only been a month since Jira had tried to jump off the top of the building with cinderblocks attached to her ankles. Luckily Cain had caught her before she could even make it to the edge of the building and since then Cain and Sei had kept a close eye on Jira. They both knew that Jira needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to listen to her worries and fears. The pair decided to enter her room to try and stop Jira from doing something stupid and rushed in without knocking nor thinking. When they entered they heard the sound of running water stop. From the bathroom stepped a beautiful woman in a white robe. She noticed the two men staring at her and gasped. She immediately covered herself and ran back into the bathroom, but before she could take a step Cain held her wrist and noticed the similarity between her wrist and Jiro's.

"What are you doing here? And where's Jiro?" Cain demanded causing the girl to shake with fright.

"Cain that's no way to speak to a young woman such as her," Sei reprimanded before he walked over to the frightened girl.

"Miss, would you mind telling us why you're here?" Sei asked calmly as he placed his hand on the girl's trembling shoulder.

"W-well, Mochizuki-sama is allowing me to stay here. You see he found me not too long ago and he decided to take care of me until I got better," Jira said as she held herself and feigned looking weak and naturally pale skin added to the effect and she felt embarrassed so her red blush made it look as though she had a fever.

"P-please pardon me for asking this, but would you two mind leaving so I can get dressed to go to bed," Jira said shakily ash she shivered due to the cold chill she got. The two men left the room and Jira sighed. She laid on the bed and covered her face with her pillow.

"I'm sorry guys, but I just can't tell you the truth. Not yet, not until the time is right," Jira whispered into the pillow as tears streamed down her face. She put the pillow down and changed into her normal clothes. Jira cleared her throat before she stuffed some pillows underneath the blanket to make it look like there was a person underneath it.

"Well Jira this is goodbye. It's time for me to defend the city," Jira said in her faked voice before she left the room with her sword in hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This fic will be updated more later, but for now enjoy what's up. Review please.-Bff#3.


	5. Love from Crowchan and Suicide

**Author's Note**: How's it going? Thanks for patiently awaiting the latest installment of The Secret of Jiro Mochizuki and this chapter will have Jiro/Jira trying to commit suicide after Alice's Death and CrowxJiro.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Hetalia. If I did then there would be an entire cross over series between the two.

* * *

Jira covered her face with her hands and cried into them loudly, she didn't care who heard her. The sweetest person she had ever met was dead and it was all her fault.

'If only I had been faster, Alice would be here by my side and we could live happily. Just the two of us,' Jira thought as she blew her stuffed nose into the last tissue in the fifth box of tissues that night. She heard footsteps walk towards her and felt arms wrap around her slender waist. She looked up and into a pair of dark eyes.

"What's wrong my dear student? You seem to be troubled by something," Crow asked in his deep voice. It made Jira make a decision, one that would change how Crow saw her. Not as a man, but as a woman. She stood and kissed the corners of Crow's lips, effectively making the latter gasp in shock. That gave Jira the opprotunity to fully kiss Crow, their tongues dancing together before Jira overpowered him. She pulled away as suddenly as she kissed him. Crow was left confused and feeling hungry and alone.

'Jiro's lips, I never would have guessed they would taste so sweet, but they look so feminine. How can a man have the lips of a woman unless...,' Crow thought, but the thought was interrupted when he heard Jira take off her jacket. It made her look so much smaller and womanly. She reached under her shirt and undid the binding shirt that held her secret. She tensed for a moment before letting it fall to the ground along with her mask as a man. Crow stared at his pupil. Thoughts racing at a million miles a minute.

"Crow, I'm sorry, but I had to keep this a secret," Jira said in her not disguised voice. Crow grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer roughly.

"How could you lie to me Jiro? Damn it why? How long have you been lying to me! Is Jiro even your real name!" Crow demanded. Jira felt tears flood to her eyes but ignored them.

"I only lied so you'd teach me! You told me that you'd never teach a girl how to fight so I hid my true gender. All so I could protect my brother. All so I could get close to you. Don't you see Crow, I love you!" Jira shouted. She covered her mouth with her free hand as what she said registered in her mind. Crow let go of Jira and walked away.

'Liar, when dawn comes I'm personally kicking her out,' Crow thought bitterly as he skulked off to his chambers. Jira dropped to her knees and cried. Her heart breaking as she thought of how betrayed Crow looked.

'I'm such an idiot,' Jira thought as she curled into a ball. Tears soaked the pillow she screamed into as her glass heart that has already been broken broke even further. She knew she shouldn't have kissed Crow, but she couldn't get the taste of his lips out of her mind. A gingery taste that held the aftertaste of freshly fallen snow that one could only taste if they catch it midair.

* * *

Crow paced the floor of his chamber, fuming with anger.

'How could Jiro, the toughest pupil I've ever taught be a woman?' Crow thought. He stopped in the middle of the floor and touched his lips. They tingled at the though of Jira's tender lips, the taste of sweet and creamy chocolate that was tempered down by the undertone of aged red wine with the rusty blend of blood lying underneath it all with the refreshing aftertaste of watermelon after it has been cut by a sword. Crow smiled when he remembered Jira's sweet smile when they tried cutting watermelon blind folded. They got punished by the Princess after a whole watermelon crashed through a window and awakened baby Kotaro from his nap, but it was worth it to have a taste of the sweet fruit. He remembered how Jira snuck a bite from Crow's piece and laughed at how Crow had shared an indirect kiss with her. Now he wanted Jira gone from his life, but Crow knew he couldn't last a single day without Jira's presence. Crow would gladly change if it meant having Jira by his side even if Jira was pretending to be a man. He decided to ask, no beg Jira to stay. He'd beg at her feet and do whatever she asked of him if it meant having her by his side.

* * *

Jira stood on the roof ready to jump. She couldn't take it anymore, Crow hated her, Alice was dead, and she couldn't even care for Kotaro without risking the child growing up and figuring out his "brother's" secret. Jira took another step forward and was ready to jump when she felt someone grab her and pull her back. She was abruptly turned and felt her lips crash against someone else's. She gasped and tasted ginger. She looked up and felt tears leak from her eyes. Crow was not only holding her but also kissing her. She pushed Crow away and walked a few steps back, but she slipped and nearly fell off the roof, but her fall fell short. She looked and Crow was holding her up by her right arm and struggling to hold on.

"Just what were you thinking? This isn't the way to go Jiro," Crow asked as he tried pulling Jira up.

"I just can't do it anymore Crow, I'm sorry. This is goodbye, and I'll never forget you," Jira replied sadly as she tried to let go, but Crow's grip stopped her. Crow gave one giant heave and Jira was sent flying into his chest. Crow held Jira tightly and ran his fingers through Jira's silky hair, caressing her head gently. Jira held onto the front of Crow's shirt and cried into his strong chest.

"Its okay, I forgive you. Jiro, you know you aren't alone as long as I'm here," Crow cooed as he sat up and managed to move Jira into a sitting position.

"My real name's Jira, but you can call me whatever you want. As long as you're the one who gives me my name," Jira said with a thick blush on her face that mostly came from her crying. Crow smiled at her and kissed her lips gently.

"Mind if I keep calling you Jiro?" Crow asked, his voice muffled by Jira's lips. She laughed against his lips and broke off.

"Of course, my sweet Crow-chan."

* * *

**Author's Note: ***Sigh* Don't they make a cute couple. This takes place after the Hong Kong Crusade and after Alice has been reincarnated. Review ad next chappie will come our favorite flamboyant guy Rinsuke~~Bff#3


	6. Enter Rinsuke, a Plot, and a Man

**Author's Note**: Alright boys and girls today's chapter will take place during episode three when Jiro is being held captive by the Supression Team. When Rinsuke comes to Jiro's rescue I pretty much decided then and there that they would make a cute couple. The nations will make a return in this chappie, well at least one will.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Hetalia. If I did then there would be an entire cross over series between the two.

* * *

Jira was blissfully sleeping, a luxury she missed since she started taking care of Kotaro. Sure she loved the blonde more than she cared about her own free time, but the energetic blonde kept getting into trouble meaning Jira had to get him out of trouble. Jira noted that Kotaro had started to become aware of how Jira was different from men meaning her secret was surely in danger. That's when her thoughts and slumber was interrupted by a searing pain. Jira screamed in her disguised voice so not to raise any suspicions and glared at the man in front of her holding the water bottle.

* * *

Rinsuke stood relaxed in the hallway outside of the room Jira was being held in. He waited until Badric had walked out to make his assault. Angering the man was way to easy and when enraged Badric couldn't notice small things. Meaning Rinsuke could easily swipe the key to the door and Jira's freedom. He walked forward, took a quick breath and opened the door. Jira lifted her head up and glared at him. Rinsuke stepped towards her with a smirk before returning to his usually flamboyant self.

"I'm sorry my darling Jiro!" Rinsuke cried with a smile. Jira felt rage run through her system.

"You're dead!" Jira shouted, her fangs dangerously flashing. If Rinsuke was any other person he would have been shaking while wetting his pants. "I knew leaving my travel arrangements to you was a terrible idea."

"I apologize for that, how was I supposed to know there were other stowaways on board," Rinsuke replied as he let Jira out of her imprisonment. She stood and rubbed her sore wrists.

"Enough of this. Did you bring it?" Jira asked as she turned her head to face Rinsuke.

"Sure did," Rinsuke replied with a wink. "I'm worried about Kotaro, promise me you'll take care of him." While he said this Jira put her coat, hat and gloves back on. She turned to face Rinsuke before she used the Hide Hand to levitate her sword back to her hands. She unsheathed it and swung it once to get used to the feeling of its weight in her hand.

"Welcome back, Silver Blade."

* * *

Cold brown eyes stared at the screen in front of him. The image of the Silver Blade on it. The man sneered with disgust and turned away. The long, brown haired man walked back to the younger looking man lying in the hospital bed.

"That idiot failed to save my brother-aru. Now he will have his brother taken from him," the man said with venom dripping from every word. The angry man turned to the computer and typed up an email. He clicked send and smiled viciously. Soon, the Silver Blade would loose his brother.

* * *

Jira was cursing silently as she tried to run after Kotaro and his captor. Mimiko stopped her however, the intent of helping him clear in her eyes. Jira had no intention of drinking from Mimiko especially considering the fact that Jira is a woman. She feels uncomfortable with drinking from a fellow woman, but if she didn't she might make Mimiko think that something was wrong. That the strong Jiro Mimiko knew her as refused to drink from women. With this new resolve and a full stomach, Jira set off on her rescue mission.

* * *

The assailant recieved the angry e-mail from his new client. Taking out the younger brother of the Silver Blade would be hard, but the amount of money he would be paid and the protection of the Chinese government was enough to win him over. Setting out with a knife, a sniper rifle and a bottle of scotch, the assailant took the first step in the plan to erradicate the Silver Blade once and for all.

* * *

Hours passed and Jira laid awake, staring at the ceiling of Mimiko's small apartment. Her mind was racing, trying to process what had happened with Rinsuke before the two of them met up with Mimiko.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Jira sighed in relief, finally after a few hours of holding it in she was able to use the bathroom. Luckily she found a co-ed bathroom that only the very few families in the building used so she could go in and out without drawing too much suspiscion to herself. She finished up and left the bathroom. She barely took a step out the door when Rinsuke literally ran into her. Jira and Rinsuke fell onto the tile floor of the bathroom, Rinsuke laying right on top of Jira and his hands were on her back. More specifically the clasp to her bra. Rinsuke heard a few bangs and tightened his grip on the clasp, causing it to become undone. Jira gasped and shoved Rinsuke off of her and ran into one of the stalls. _

_"Jiro Darling? Is something wrong?" Rinsuke asked as he knocked on the locked door of the stall. _

_"Yeah there is, you undid the only thing that keeps me from drinking twenty men dry," Jira replied in her male voice. She heard Rinsuke gulp from behind the door._

_"Why don't I help you put it back on?" Rinsuke tried a little nervousness in his voice._

_"No way! I can put this on myself! Besides I don't feel comfortable when other people stare at my bare chest," Jira replied. Rinsuke managed to open the door and kept his eyes closed. Jira kept her back turned to Rinsuke as he helped Jira put her bra back on. When Jira had her shirt and coat back on she turned around and Rinsuke opened his eyes. Jira was blushing heavily and walked past Rinsuke._

_"You have very soft skin Jiro. I bet it's even softer than a lamb's fleece," Rinsuke said as he followed Jira out of the bathroom. Jira stopped and turned to face him._

_"If you tell anybody about this I'll kick your crotch so hard you'll need surgery to get it back," Jira said angrily through grit teeth. Rinsuke gulpped and nodded. Jira sighed and turned, walking away from the momentarily quiet purplette._

* * *

Jira reached under her shirt and felt the skin on her back. She had to admit, it was pretty soft. Jira blushed a deep red almost purple or black color as she thought of Rinsuke helping her put her bra on again, but this time she wasn't afraid of Rinsuke finding out her secret. Jira yawned and drifted to sleep. The thoughts of Rinsuke's gentle touch being the last thing on her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is pretty short, but it does start off JiroxRinsuke. Soon Japan will re-enter the picture and make things hard on poor Jira. Review and try to guess who the mystery long haired man in the hospital is.~Bff#3


End file.
